The Concise and Precise History of Our Most Holy Britannian Empire
by Black Prince of Britannia
Summary: "Professor Wayne Chandrason-Barrington at the Imperial College of Columbia offers a revolutionary historical timeline of our own nation right from the beginning to this day. The short guide-book explores the historical accounts of various legendary figures to dispel the notions of exaggerations and mystification of past eras as mandated by the auspices of His Imperial Majesty".
1. Part I: Behind the Mists of Avalon

**AN: This will be, at least in the first chapter, in a timeline format, writing intense narrative for all 2000 years would be too daunting for me. I will skip/gloss over parts that are the same as our timeline in the first chapter or so. If you're familiar with the concept of "Butterflies" in alternate history, due to the constraints given by Code Geass canon, butterflies will be "massacred" so to speak, events will more or less be kept the same until the 16th century with minor details changed. Think of this timeline as out of an infinite parallel timelines, the history turned out this way.**

_Foreword: _

_The origins of the Britannian nation had always been shrouded in myths and legends. The Celtic tribes, the Roman province, the Kingdom of Dummonia, Anglaland... Whichever was the beginning, it had always erred the victors of the ages one way or the other, so truths were swept under the dust and from those dusts emerged myths. HIH (His Imperial Highness) Prince Schneizel Romulus eu Britannia, Duke of Lancaster had once remarked that Britannian historical academia was like a piece of chalk, the "truth" the chalkboard, and the Emperors the writer. With a sweep of their hands, these figures of utmost Imperial might smudged what was written and rewrote barely legible words on the whitened board._

_Thus it is with rare graciousness we celebrate the new reign of HIM (His Imperial Majesty) Edward XI Amadeus von Britannia without a new edition of the "The Complete and Modern Classic History of the Most Holy Britannic Empire". Instead, as we humble figures on the fringe of our country's academia have groveled for over centuries, His Imperial Majesty had issued an open funding grant across national high centres of learning, it's purpose; to compile the most precise and unbiased, yet concise rendition of our country's historical heritage. Indeed I must profess that even as a historian it would be presumptuous to assume anyone could piece together the complete unadulterated stories of the past, but I must present my gratitude towards His Imperial Majesty and Empress-Mother Nunnally for the recent release of classified records of the Tudor era. For those publications, and the freedom of incorporating uncensored material from the former E.U. and Chinese Empire allowed us to present a historical story that was, at the very least, reconcilable with itself. For lack of a better word, in the current age of time, this shall be, the most complete and modern, and finally, the most accurate history of our Britannic Empire._

_\- Wayne Chandrason-Barrington, a.t.b 2040_

**Part I: Behind the Mists of Avalon: Origins of the Britannian Nation to the Norman Conquest**

**Note: Regnal numbers in parentheses like Edward (III) indicate pre-Norman Conquest regnal numbers, post-Conquest regnal numbers are counted separate as established by Emperor Richard IV in a.t.b 1827.**

_54 BCE/a.t.b. 0 September 26_ \- The Celtic tribes gathered under Cassivellaunus, chief of the Catuvellauni, were defeated by Roman and allied Celtic forces under Julius Caesar after betrayal of tribes under rival king Mandubracius. Cassivellaunus was killed in battle, while Mandubracius executes the former's nephews.

Now without a representative for an unified Celtic front, Caesar was convinced that he should extend his campaign one more month to force the Catuvellauni and other tribes into submission. The scattered tribal forces regroup to neighbouring Iceni strongholds under the young noble Alwinius (Eowyn), with rallying calls continued as the Romans pressed north.

* * *

_54 BCE/a.t.b. 0 October_ \- The unified Celtic army was able to ambush the exhausted Roman legions harried by guerrila units, although the Romans were able to retreat in order, Mandubracius and much of his Trinovantes tribesmen were massacred.

Understanding that the tattered tribal army could not win against Caesar in open pitched battle and content with the destruction of Trinovantes authority, Eowyn decided to submit to Caesar under the condition that he be acknowledged the paramount authority in Britain. Caesar agreed to the terms and departed with his legions after Eowyn paid tribute.

The Cantiaci however, grew restless under Eowyn' hegemony. Caesar notes that Eowyn is always accompanied by a favored concubine/mistress, and humorously infers the early sexual maturity of Celtic youth.

No Roman records indicate the loss of Caesar's sword during this campaign, casting doubt on the medieval claims that Excalibur was Caesar's sword Eowyn forcibly obtained. Although a sword was recorded to have been gifted to Eowyn by the Romans.

* * *

_52 BCE/a.t.b. 2_ \- The Atrebates tribe under Commius migrate to southern Britain following their participation in Vercingetorix's rebellion against Rome, Commius faces a strong foe in Eowyn' Catuvellauni hegemony.

* * *

_44 BCE/a.t.b. 10_ \- Roman officials in Gaul gains word that Eowyn manages to force Commius into submission and nominally absorbs the Atrebate kingdom, and establishes a royal city at Camulodunum (Colchester). The next year he campaigns north to his former allies the Iceni and forces their absolute submission. Roman officials in Gaul attempt to sow dissent among the Atrebate and Cantiaci tribes. Later Imperial historiography considers this the beginning of **Eowyn I's** reign.

* * *

_27 BCE/a.t.b. 27_ \- Roman officials in Gaul were aware that Eowyn was assassinated in his sleep by his Iceni concubine. No extant records show any Roman involvement. Eowyn's reportedly ever-youthful mistress disappears, becoming the core of Alwinic tales of the blessed Goddess Britannia aiding Eowyn.

Eowyn's son, Epaticcus succeeds him, and continues his policy of nominal tribute to the Romans. Frequent rebellions among the Atrebate, Cantiaci and other southern tribes occur. Imperial historiography acknowledges this as **Epaticcus I's **reign.

* * *

_12 AD/a.t.b. 66 _\- The new king of Catuvellauni, **Cunobeline I**, grandson of Eowyn, adopts a hard-line approach to Roman Gaul and the Atrebate rebels.

* * *

_40 AD/a.t.b. 94_ \- The last chieftain of the Atrebates escape to Gaul and pleads for Roman assistance. The newly ascended Catuvellauni king **Caratacus I** sends an arrogant letter to Gaul demanding the return of the Atrebate chief.

* * *

_43 AD/a.t.b. 97 _\- Roman Emperor Claudius mounts a massive invasion to enforce the submission of the Catuvellauni. The Celtic armies were defeated in a series of pitched battle around the River Thames by Titus Flavius Vespasianus, Camulodunum is captured and set as the new capital of Roman Province of Britannia.

* * *

_51 AD/a.t.b. _115 - Caratacus is finally captured and brought to Rome, he was sentenced to serve in a gladiatorial match, but emerged as a victor three consecutive times. He was later executed after a military parade.

His infant grandson was brought to Rome and educated in Roman customs, at his majority he adopted the name Tiberius Claudius Alwinius and served in the Roman administration of Britannia in some capacity and disappears from Roman records after 90 AD. He is often numbered as Emperor **Eowyn II** in later historiography despite not ruling.

* * *

_449 AD/a.t.b. 503_ \- The Roman-Briton ruler Vortigern (Roman records were not clear the exact position of Vortigern, but we know he held considerable authority in southern Britannia), invites the Saxon brothers Hengist and Horsa as mercenaries to fight against the rival Dummonian king **Ambrosius Aurelianus** and his brother **Uther Ambrosius**. Vortigern takes the daughter of Hengist, Rowena, as wife, and settles the Saxons as _foederati_, a distinct overreach of his power.

The exact genealogy between **Eowyn II** and the Ambrosius brothers is unclear given the lack of extant records. Although it is probable that the Dummonians arise from remnants of the Catuvellauni moving west, and the first king of Dummonia named **Caratacus (II)** could possibly have Catuvellauni links. However, the family tree between a.t.b 115 - 503 featured in Edric Tiberius Highland's _Ascension Throne Britannia: __Scions of Eowyn _is certainly fabricated.

* * *

_450s - 460s AD/a.t.b. 500s - 510s - _Vortigern was able to drive Ambrosius's forces back, but were pushed back to Thanet when forces under Vortimer, elder son of Vortigern, joined the ranks of Aurelius to fight off the perceived "Saxon invaders", Horsa is slain in combat by Ambrosius.

Rowena abandons Vortigern and gives birth to a son named Cerdic/Caratacus, the father was claimed to be Uther, although the Arthurian cycle tale of Uther running off with Rowena and hiding in the mountains for 10 years is improbable as Uther was attested in charters from Ambrosius.

The Saxons were defeated 3 more times under the combined leadership of Vortimer and Ambrosius over the next decade, however both Vortimer and Ambrosius perish in battle. Imperial historians consider **Ambrosius** **I **as "**Emperor of Britannia**" despite sharing power with Vortimer.

Hengist later forces Vortigern to surrender all his authority in southern Britannia after murdering all of his loyal supporter, Vortigern flees north, succumbing to sickness en route.

* * *

_470s - 480s AD/a.t.b. 520 - 530s - _**Uther I** succeeds the combined leadership of the remaining Roman-Britons. over the next decade he manages to extend Dummonia's authority across Britannia, claiming the title of _Pen draig_. Rowena and Cerdic/Caratacus does not appear in his court, possibly exiled by Uther to placate supporters for his kingship. Uther gains a son whom he names Ambrosius Artorius Aurelianus.

* * *

_490s - 520s AD/a.t.b. 530s - 560s_ \- Uther dies and is succeeded after a few years of chaos by **Artorius/Arthur (I)**. Supposedly he finds the legendary sword of Eowyn taken from Caesar in the ancient stone tomb of Cunobeline, giving rise to the legend of Excalibur.

Artorius notably gathers the sons of numerous petty kings to train in formation for his personal army. At Uther's death, Caratacus, now going by the Germanic form of his name, **Cerdic**, leads the unified Saxons in Eastern Britannia, he claims the throne of Uther as the eldest son.

The brothers engaged in several battles culminating in Mount Badon, where Cerdic was defeated after Artorius was able to flank through the Saxon ranks at the head of a small cavalry unit, Artorius was severely wounded in the encounter. Cerdic loses his hold on the Saxons north of the River Thames, while those under his control grow discontent at the helm of his cousin, Hengist's paternal grandson Octa. Within a few years Artorius was murdered by his son Morderatus.

Sources differ as to who succeeded Artorius, but by 530 AD/a.t.b. 584, it was King **Constantine (III) of Dummonia** who faced **Cynric**, grandson of Cerdic in battle. **Cerdic** is often acknowledged as **Caratacus (V)** as a co-Emperor in the Roman fashion by later Imperial historiography. The Dummonian line is recognized as Emperor by post-Tudor academia after Cerdic's death.

* * *

_560s AD/a.t.b. 610s _\- Ceawlin, son of Cynric succeeds in establishing a kingdom of Saxons just east of Dummonia, becoming known as the "West Saxons" (Wessex). Dummonia is steadily pushed west. The male-line descendants of Hengist hold the south-eastern portion of Britannia, becoming the kingdom of Kent, while the Angles established themselves in Middle Anglia, Mercia, and in the North. Imperial historiography considers **Ceawlin **as Emperor in place of the Romano-Briton line.

* * *

_580s AD/a.t.b. 630s_\- Ceawlin moves the royal court to the previous Dummonian city of Venta Belgarum/Cair Guinntgui, renaming it: Wintan-ceastre/Winchester. Subsequently he claims the title of _Bretwalda_ ("Imperium") after accepting tribute from numerous Anglo-Saxon Kingdoms.

Thereafter the Dummonians wane in power and claims of Romano-Briton Kingship are passed to the northwestern kingdoms such as Gwynedd, who are more based in Wales.

* * *

_658 AD/a.t.b. 712 - _The last King of a semi-united Roman-Briton, **Cadwallader of Gwynedd** is defeated in battle by the Wessex kingdom, thereby completely retreating into the Welsh forests, and severing the landed-link with the Dummonians, who had retreated into Cornwall.

* * *

_802 AD/a.t.b. 856_ \- Ecgberht of Wessex/Egbert, descendant of Ceawlin, claims the throne of Wessex from his distant kinsmen Beorhtric. He subsequently secures the election to the throne of Kent using the dual claim of a descendant of Cerdic and the House of Kent from his grandmother.

* * *

_829 AD/a.t.b. 883 - _**Egbert (I)** becomes _Bretwalda_ after defeating the Mercian army, beginning the Wessex supremacy that lead to the formation of an unified England under his descendant **Ethelstan (I) the Glorious**.

* * *

_829 AD - 1066 AD/a.t.b. 883 - 1120 -_ Wessex supremacy in England despite the Norse intrusions of the late 9th and early 11th century. The invading Norse kings such as Sweyn, Canute, Harold (I) and Harthacanute are discarded as usurpers by post-Tudor scholars.

* * *

_1066 AD/a.t.b. 1120 January - _Duke William II of Normandy claims the throne of England after the death of **Edward (III) the Confessor** through the dubious claim of Edward naming him the successor despite not being a descendant of Cerdic. In England, Harold Godwinson usurps the throne as Harold (II) after forcing the Witenagamot to recognize his election over Edgar, the grandson of Edward's elder brother **Edmund (II) Ironside**.


	2. Part II: England, Not Britannia

**AN: I did made some small edits to format the timeline for readability, also smoothing out some details. The bold names are "Emperors" as recognized by the Holy Britannian Empire**

* * *

**Part II: England, not Britannia - The Norman Conquest to the early Tudors.**

**Note: Our current regnal numbers are reset following William I's ascension to the throne, and so Edward Longshanks is numbered Edward I as opposed to Edward IV. Those in parentheses () are pre-Norman Conquest numerals.**

_1066 AD/a.t.b. 1120_ _October_ \- Duke William II "the Bastard" of Normandy invades England and crosses the Channel with his fleet. Harold (II), who _legitimately_ held the throne at this time, rushes back from Stamford Bridge in the far north after defeating a Norwegian invasion.

The two army clash at Hastings, where Harold's depleted housecarls were worn down by Norman charges, Harold and several his brothers die in the fight, demoralizing the remaining Anglo-Saxon troops.

William proceeds to London at the head of an army, Edgar Ethling, the grandson of King **Edmund (II) "Ironside"** (older brother of **Edward (III) "the Confessor"**), was elected king by the Witenagamot, whom previously discarded him for Harold just months before.

* * *

_1066 AD/a.t.b. 1120 December - _William arrives at London and forces the Witenagamot to once again abandon Edgar. William is crowned king of England, where his sobriquet now becomes "the Conqueror". As a sign of graciousness, Edgar was given the title of Earl of Oxford, and becomes friends with Robert Curthose, the eldest son of William.

Imperial historiography recognizes Edgar as **Edgar (II) of England **from January a.t.b. 1120 until December of the same year, where the reign of **William I "the Conqueror" of England** begins. Harold (II) was recognized as an usurper, as with the previous Norse king Harold (I) under Imperial revisions,

* * *

_1068 - 1070 AD/a.t.b. 1121 - 1123 -_ Edgar is involved in the failed rebellion of Earl Edwin and Morcar this year, he flees with his mother and sisters to Scotland, where King Malcolm III marries Edgar's sister Margaret in exchange for support of Edgar's bid for the throne.

William campaigns north to rid of the Danish mercenaries hired to assist Edgar and siege many of the remaining Anglo-Saxon leaders who have questionable loyalty, becoming known as the _Harrying of the North, _causing widespread destruction to Northumbria and York.

* * *

_1072 AD/a.t.b. 1125 - _William once again campaigns north, this time to Scotland to force the vassalage of Malcolm III. Malcolm submits and tries to force Edgar out of his kingdom.

Edgar, disillusioned with Malcolm, surrenders to William, whom after much consideration and input from Robert Curthose, agrees to install Edgar as Earl of Gloucester, and gives Edgar the hand of his daughter Adeliza.

For the next decade Edgar was placed under close watch by William and Robert, his nominal estates in Gloucester were ruled by Roger de Pitres, Sheriff of Gloucester and monitored by Roger de Breteuil, 2nd Earl of Hereford.

* * *

_1075 AD/a.t.b. 1127_ \- The failed "_Revolt of the Three Earls" _occur, one of them Roger de Breteuil, who was deprived of his title and placed in perpetual captivity. The other Earl, Roger de Gael, Earl of East Anglia, was exiled. Edgar reportedly marshaled his small retinue in support of William's army while both William and Robert were absent, William moves his title to Norfolk (separated from East Anglia), becoming Earl of Norfolk as reward, but still has Robert de Bigod, the Sheriff of Norfolk and Suffolk control his estates.

* * *

_1077 - 1080 AD/a.t.b. 1130 - 1132_ \- Robert Curthose raised a rebellion against his father for failing to punish his younger brothers, William and Henry after they dumped a full chamber-pot over his head. Robert attempted to contact Edgar to assist him, but it was intercepted before it could reach Edgar.

Edgar and his wife Princess Adaliza attempted to convince Robert to reconcile with William at the suggestion of Queen Matilda. By 1080 AD Robert had submitted to William, and subsequently left the Kingdom to travel around Europe, Edgar was allowed to accompany him as William fears his influence grows daily.

* * *

_1087 AD - 1088/a.t.b. 1139 - 1140_ \- **William I** dies, and at his deathbed, gives his second surviving son **William** **II "Rufus" ** the crown of England, while giving the absent Robert the duchy of Normandy.

Numerous barons try to rise up in support of Robert, but he never appeared nor provided any support for the rebels in England, content with Normandy. Edgar, anticipating Robert's lack of action, decides to stay put.

In 1088 AD/1140 a.t.b. Robert makes a pact with William II to become each other's heir as neither have legitimate offspring.

* * *

_1096 AD - 1100/a.t.b. 1150 - 1154 -_ Robert Curthose goes on the First Crusades, he pawns off Normandy to William II to gain funds for the expedition.

William II sends Edgar at the head of an army to invade Scotland after the death of Malcolm III in order to place Malcolm's sons by Princess Margaret, sister of Edgar to the throne of Scotland. This was done to solidify the joint Anglo-Norman influence in the Kingdom of Scotland.

The venture succeeds, and one of Edgar's nephew, also named Edgar, is placed on the throne of Scotland.

* * *

_1100 AD/a.t.b. 1154 - _ **William II **dies in a hunting accident. Robert Curthose is still returning from the Crusade and trying to gather enough funds buy back his duchy. His youngest brother **Henry I** **"Beauclerc/the Fine-Scholar"** outmaneuvers him and succeeds to the throne after gaining control of the royal treasury and Winchester Castle.

Edgar planned to stall the coronation but was convinced by Henry I to support him. Henry I marries Princess Matilda, Edgar's niece by Malcolm III of Scotland as a show of tightened allegiance between the new regimes of England and Scotland, in marked contrast to the policies of **William I**.

* * *

_1103 AD/a.t.b. 1157 _\- Henry I mounts an invasion of Normandy, which succeeds rapidly from the mismanagement of the aging Robert. Edgar declined to participate, knowing that Henry I could outmaneuver his elder brother easily.

Henry I has two children with Princess Matilda of Scotland, a daughter (another Matilda) and a son (William Adeling), both of whom are both the grand-niece/nephew to Edgar respectively. Henry I has Edgar pay homage to William as the future King of England over his own descendants.

* * *

_1120 AD/a.t.b. 1174 _\- William Adeling dies at sea aboard the White Ship crossing the Channel. Edgar dies of old age later that year, and his elder son Edmund, succeeds to his earldom.

* * *

_1135 AD/a.t.b. 1189_ \- Henry I dies, leaving his elder daughter Matilda as heir along with her husband, Count Geoffrey V "Plantagenet" of Anjou. However within a month of death, Henry I's nephew (by the eldest daughter of William), Stephen of Blois arrives in England and claims the throne while Matilda and Geoffrey are stranded on the continent.

Edmund, Earl of Norfolk is present in the Angevin army of Matilda and Geoffrey, who were at odds with Henry I's royal army in Normandy before the King's death, and is killed in a skirmish. His son Alfred succeeds to the earldom, but decides to switch allegiance to Stephen upon hearing the cause of his father's death.

* * *

_1138 - 1154 AD/a.t.b. 1192 - 1208 _\- Stephen attempts to pacify his kingdom, but could not rein in the barons in West England due to the efforts of Robert, Earl of Gloucester, an illegitimate son of Henry I. who supports Matilda. Edric, a grandson of Edgar Ethling from his second son, assists Robert of Gloucester's efforts in resisting Stephen's expedition to pacify Wales and the boarder marches.

Stephen's attempt in forcing many powerful vassals to submit through trickery, by inviting them into his royal court, then imprisoning them and then threatening them with their lives backfired and caused increased mistrust against the remaining vassals. Furthermore, his policies confiscating church properties further angered many vassals.

In 1138 Robert officially raises his flag in rebellion in England, while Matilda and Geoffrey soon invade Normandy.

In 1141 Stephen was captured by Robert, Edric and other Angevin forces at the Battle of Lincoln, however, Robert was in turn captured by Alfred of Norfolk while besieging Winchester later that year. Stephen's wife, Queen _(another)_ Matilda negotiated for a prisoner exchange between Stephen and Robert. With that, the sides entered a stalemate.

Robert dies of sickness in 1147, and Geoffrey of Anjou dies in 1151. Both are succeeded as leader of the rebellion by Geoffrey and Matilda's son, Henry Plantagenet.

In 1153, after Stephen's elder son's death and facing a renewed invasion by Henry and Edric, Stephen agrees to have Henry as his heir.

In 1154, Stephen dies of a stomach illness, Henry is crowned **Henry II "Curtmantle/Short-cloak" of England.** Imperial scholars do consider Stephen as the rightful king at the time as **Stephen I de Blois. **Many of the barons who supported Stephen were spared, along with Stephen's remaining son William, who was reduced to the Count of Boulogne.

Alfred of Norfolk was imprisoned, and dies in captivity, his title stripped and given to Hugh de Bigod, Sheriff of Norfolk. Edric however, is rewarded land in the marches bordering Wales. He was given the title **Earl of Britannia**, named for the area the Dummonians had retreated to after Wessex ascendancy. It would not be until the Tudor era the word "_Britannia_" once again signifies the nation covering the entirety of the British Isle

* * *

_1570 AD/a.t.b. 1620 - _**Elizabeth I of England** gives birth to a son named Henry from an unknown father. The court kept silent but it boiled down to two candidates, Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester, and Charles Wessex, 13th Earl of Britannia.

Charles was quickly elevated to Duke of Britannia, leading to further speculation that he was the father, although it might be some sort of compensatory measure for him in the case that Robert is the father.

In the same year Elizabeth I was excommunicated by the Pope in response to her treatment of Catholic rebels the year before. Upon hearing of the illegitimate birth, Pope was said to have remarked on how the Anglican Whore had deserved the excommunication.

Elizabeth was able to downplay the birth of Henry Tudor for the time being by promising to acknowledge Mary, Queen of Scots as heir despite keeping her in house arrest. William Cecil, Secretary of State had advised Elizabeth on the dangers of having Henry proclaimed heir, although he does take the infant Tudor under his wing in the coming year.

* * *

_1587 AD/a.t.b. 1637_ \- Elizabeth had Mary executed at the repeated urging of William Cecil, for association with the Babington Plot to assassinate Elizabeth. Mary's son, King James VI of Scotland, steadfastly refused any association with the plot, hoping to ascend to the throne of England as Henry Tudor is still considered illegitimate.

Henry Tudor grows to a strong young man much like his grandfather **Henry VIII** in his youth, although he was a frequent target of assassination despite the precarious situation should he be recognized as heir of England and Ireland. William Cecil notes in his diary that Henry was a strong-willed prince who was outwardly solemn and reserved, and compares him favorably to the "willy" James of Scotland. Of course Cecil does note with slight disapproval that Henry tends to sneak out of the palace with his companion.

Elizabeth hints to acknowledging James as her heir, and invests Henry as the Earl of Buckingham, the use of a traditionally non-Royal earldom, and a not a duchy, which placates many detractors against the possible succession of Henry.

England and Spain grow more antagonized due to the English assistance under Robert Dudley for the Dutch rebellion. Dudley was recalled by Elizabeth, who had sent Charles Wessex, Duke of Britannia in his stead. The Duke's lack of action against the Spanish earned the ire of the Dutch, who nicknamed him "Karl the Sleepy-head" (Karl being the Germanic/Dutch form of Charles), and quite soon he returned to England, delegating the English forces to Peregrine Bertie, 13th Baron of Willoughby de Eresby.

* * *

_1588 AD/a.t.b. 1638 _\- The Spanish Armada sent to invade England was defeated in a battle of attrition by the small English navy under Francis Drake, culminating in an encounter at Gravesline off the coast of Netherlands.

Henry had attempted to sneak in the English fleet to fight the Spanish only to be caught by the guards and returned to his quarters.

However, he was allowed to accompany Elizabeth on her visit to Tilbury, where the militia had gathered in anticipation of a Spanish landing. Henry followed Elizabeth as she made rounds with the troops, greeting each of the soldiers and holding their hands, it was said that his presence and his mother's speech roused them so much that Robert Dudley had to order the troops to stand down, lest they charge into the sea screaming for Spanish blood.

The figure of the goddess Britannia as a representation of the country began to emerge during this time, and Elizabeth's faery queen image of Gloriana similarly arises in conjunction with England's founding myth.

* * *

_1590 AD - 1591/a.t.b. 1644-1645 - _Henry managed to sneak into Francis Vere's expedition in aid of the Dutch revolt against the Spanish. He distinguished himself in the battle of Zutphen in 1591 AD, Elizabeth was not aware of Henry's precise location until Francis Vere reported on the bravery and courage of one "Henry Buckingham".

Henry further showed his capabilities at Deventer the same year, commanding a unit of English pikemen defeating the Spanish garrison sallying it to destroy the siege equipment. For this he earned the praise of Maurice of Nassau, leader of the Dutch army and Stadsholder of the Dutch Republic. The following month Henry participated in the Battle of Betuwe, where the Anglo-Dutch army managed to ambush the Spanish forces. Henry led a horse company that charged the Spanish lines as they were surprised

However, he was lightly injured in the encounter and forcibly returned to England within the month. Upon his return he was promptly welcomed with pomp, yet privately berated by his mother and William Cecil. Henry was made the Duke of Richmond and contracted a marriage with Princess Anna Vasa, daughter of John III of Sweden, who was unmarried at the time due to her Protestant upbringing.

The marriage was to the slight annoyance of Frederick II of Denmark, who was at odds with Sweden, having been at war until 1570. But just earlier in 1590 Frederick had married his daughter Anne to James VI of Scotland, hoping to some day provide a heir to England should James succeed.

Henry became acquainted with many of the leading English military figures such as Sir Francis Drake, Sir Roger Williams and Sir Thomas Baskerville, heroes of the earlier phase of the Dutch revolt, who were fascinated with the amiable and battle hardened young "prince". Likewise, the prince was drawn to their exploits against the Spanish.

After the ceremony, Robert Dudley was said to have gifted Henry with a sword bearing the Dudley house motto. The newlyweds spent the next year touring the country as Henry recovered from his injuries. Their first son, Arthur, was born and invested Earl of Devon.

In the quiet countryside, Charles Wessex died in his sleep, his son Edgar succeeded as 2nd Duke of Britannia.

* * *

_1596 AD/a.t.b. 1650 - _Henry, Duke of Richmond was sent at the helm of a large Anglo-Dutch fleet to raid the Spanish city of Cadiz in order to hijack the Spanish treasure fleet's route. The city was promptly captured, although the English command soon fell into argument over whether to garrison the city or sack it. Henry managed to rein in in the unruly troops and prevent them from pillaging the city while Robert Devereux, Earl of Essex and Charles Howard, Earl of Nottingham argued their cases.

Henry overruled both and determined that England could not divert enough resources to keep a strong garrison while the Spaniards could still muster naval forces. He forced the city to evacuate, leaving only with what the people could carry and pillaged the remaining charts, silver and all the resources the city could hide.

As the English sailed, the city was left to burn. The fleet returned to England with much fanfare and celebrated the birth of Henry's second son. However, Robert Dudley, Earl of Leicester soon died of stomach illness, which grieved both the Queen and Henry greatly. Henry's second son was thus baptized as Robert.

William Shakespeare finishes production of _Henry IV Part I_, for the first time introducing the character of "Prince Hal", the young version of **Henry V**. Although critics note huge parallels with the current Duke of Richmond, another "Prince" Henry.

* * *

_1598 AD - 1600/a.t.b. 1652 - 1654 - _With the increase in the prestige of Henry, and the continual likelihood that Elizabeth would make him heir, he was retained in his court with strong security to prevent any assassination. With the death of William Cecil in 1598, his younger son, Robert Cecil became privately associated with Henry. Despite this, Henry has refused to openly support a faction at court, maintaining a friendly relationship with Robert, Earl of Essex despite not being fond of Essex's rashness.

James of Scotland wrote frequent letters to Elizabeth, never asking her for the throne, but simply expressed his admiration and respect for her, hoping to charm her into adopting him as heir. For her part, Elizabeth did her best to respond courteously, giving James quite a bit of false hope.

The Spanish had sent messages to James with hopes of gaining his support in Ireland and Netherlands due to the rise of Henry's popularity in England, but James steadfastly refused for fear of outright antagonizing England. Furthermore, his own Presbyterian subjects would not allow him to support the Catholic Spain and Irish rebels.

Robert Cecil willfully decides to manipulate James into thinking he has his support, so as to placate him just enough that James does not attempt to gain the throne through other means.

William Shakespeare finishes up the final touches for his play _Henry V_, in anticipation for another English campaign, although Shakespeare notes that he awaits a campaign personally led by Henry.

* * *

_1600 AD - 1603/a.t.b. 1654 - 1657_ The Irish campaign during the Tyrone rebellion became a failure by 1599, and Essex abandoned his command to return to London by September. Henry was originally inclined to lead the campaign, Robert Cecil had advised against this on the grounds that it would be a difficult venture to succeed in which would harm Henry's prestige greatly. Cecil also wanted Essex to be gone for the time being to reduce his influence in court.

Essex was quickly put to trial, but at the intersession of Henry, he was quickly acquitted yet deprived of his offices. The situation in Ireland was left to Sir George Carew, who had managed to subdue rebellions in Munster/Southern Ireland, have the O'Neil still hold much of the north and area outside of the Pale.

In 1600, Shakespeare finally allows _Henry V_ to be performed, the previous chorus blessing Essex's campaign was removed from the original _quarto_ after its failure, and texts were changed to specifically bless the "Son of Gloriana".

Henry was appointed the new Lord Lieutenant of Ireland, and a new invasion force prepared with Charles Blount, Baron of Montjoy as deputy. A series of battles were fought, with Montjoy advocating for scorch-earth policies, however Henry pursued a peace settlements with local chieftains who were weary of fighting and arresting those who still bore arms.

However, progress is still slow as English holdings are continuously harassed by guerrilla forces, and friendly Irish tribes are likewise attacked. Henry responds by offering amnesty and lands to those who surrender while no mercy was spared to those who rebel once more.

In 1601, Montjoy was sent south to meet the Spaniard who had landed at Kinsale in support of the Irish, while Henry remains in the Pale/Dublin trying to pacify Ulster. The Spaniards had fortified their positions and Kinsale was besieged for months, where upon by December the Irish rebels had came to surround Montjoy's forces, bypassing the blockade set by Sir George Carew.

By Christmas, Henry's main royal army had arrived to relieve Montjoy, who although starving, had managed to raid the countryside enough so that neither the Spaniards and the other Irish could get supplies either. After several maneuvers, the Irish were duped into advancing on the English lines while the Spanish were not prepared to sally forth from the town. Henry was at the helm of a charge that broke the Irish formations and the forces scattered.

Many of the chieftains were killed in the chaos but a substantial number of them moved back to Ulster, where they find George Carew moving into their depleted positions. The Spanish surrender after promises of knightly conduct, and were allowed to return to Spain with flying colours.

Henry subsequently sends out peace offers to numerous tribes while sending back plans to set up more English administration and "colonization" of Ireland to the court for review. Although the rebels would not come to meet his offers until late 1602, stranding Henry in Ireland.

* * *

Meanwhile back in England, Cecil had limited Essex's income and placed him under house arrest. Essex became agitated enough that he forcibly gathered a small army in an attempt to break into the Queen's household and demanded an audience. He was captured immediately by Cecil and the Queen's own guard, subsequently placed on trial and beheaded.

The Queen's health failed soon after that, and by early 1603, she died. Cecil quickly arranged for Henry to be recalled while the Queen was ill and had the border fortified in preparation for any Scottish antagonism. The court was monitored in case any information of the Queen's health were to be leaked out. James does not hear of Elizabeth's death until Henry's return, where Henry was immediately proclaimed King.

James consulted much of his councilors and it was determined that Scotland was in no position to invade Henry, and neither the French nor the Spaniards are in any capacity to help.

On April 5, the court proclaimed that the Queen was dead (despite being dead days before), and Henry proclaimed a Royal Prince and Prince of Wales. Five hours later Henry was proclaimed the King while he passes through Winchester. By the time he reached London he was greeted by a cheering populace whom had regarded him as the "Son of Gloriana, England's Hal" through years of military experience and gregarious relationships with the commonfolk.

On May 7, Henry had his coronation, beginning his reign as **Henry IX**. On the same day he invests his son Arthur as Prince of Wales, Robert as Duke of York and youngest son John Gustav as Duke of Clarence. This begins the period known as the "mid-Tudor" era.


	3. Part IIIa: The Mid-Tudors Part 1

**AN: Everything up to this point has roughly been the same, even Henry IX's birth hasn't overtly changed things in England, it's only after his ascension to the throne that things start to significantly deviate. Although stuff in Europe and even North America had already become different little by little (notice how I haven't really mentioned the French Wars of Religion at all. But in the end the Bourbons will still rise as OTL). And things in Sweden had already been shaken up, you don't just agree to marry a princess to a bastard, no matter how much the bastard is valued in England.**

**I ended up adding some stuff about Shakespeare near the end of the last chapter, as Henry's existence definitely changes the content of his play. His OTL Jacobean plays will of course be different as well.**

**_Response to "Lord of Steel":_** Yup I haven't been active on this site for almost 7 years, but thanks for being such a fan for _Code Geass: Naruto of the Games_. When I posted my story I was 15 turning 16, a lot has changed and honestly looking back there were definitely parts of the story I felt I could've done better. Over the years I've definitely though of either rewriting the story or continuing it, but it has become difficult, as I've "grown" I wasn't really sure of how I wanted to end the story now. But anyways, thank for your support, and I hope some day down the line I would revisit Naruto in the world of Code Geass

I actually started thinking about Britannia's "history" because of writing that story, and over the years the large skeletal form of the timeline has remained somewhat consistent. So at the very least you could, using this "timeline" to see the world of Code Geass that I've envisioned.

_**Response to "Determinism": **_Yes! Henry IX was intended to be someone who was more attuned to the Tudor English politics compared to James VI, as well as someone with a more dynamic personality and a firm vision what he wanted to do, but his childhood-teenage years as pretty much a "bastard" had left a huge imprint on his ego. Although the lore has him _creating_ the Golden Age of Tudors, in this timeline we won't see its pinnacle until decades after his death.

You are right about Code Geass lore in that no _German_ prince would come to inherit Great Britain (which will form ITTL) in the same manner as the Hanovers, but I will have to justify _**Ricardo**_ _**von**_ Britannia, or Richard IV, so please stay tuned.

**Oh and thank you to those readers in France, who must've liked read/refreshed the story like five or six times each? And that one guy from China, yes I will touch upon China later, and being more familiar with China, I hope I can do the Federation justice. Also thanks to everyone all around the world.**

* * *

**Part IIIa: England, Model of Thy Inward Greatness - The Mid-Tudors Part I (1603 - 1626)**

_"This blessed plot, this earth, this realm, this England." - William Shakespeare_

_1603 AD/a.t.b. 1657 -_ **Henry IX**'s legitimacy was recognized in an emergency session by Parliament immediately before his proclamation as King of England and Ireland. Immediately before his coronation Robert Cecil managed to arrest several Catholic priests and lords who will plotting to kidnap Henry along the route to the coronation. The plan had not gained much traction beyond a few Catholic clergymen who hoped for some sort of policy change

* * *

_1604 AD/a.t.b. 1658 February - _In Scotland, James VI secretly urged for international intervention, particularly from the newly ascended Henri IV of France, and Ferdinand VI of Spain (an older son of Philip II).

Both France and Spain have troubles of their own, France is still recovering from the disastrous reign of Francois III, previously the Duke of Anjou, who tried to forcibly defeat the Catholic League in a civil war and force the acceptance of the Huguenot Protestants. Yet Francois's death in battle in 1596 and Henri IV's subsequent conversion to Catholicism certainly ended the civil war and unified the country again.

Although Henri IV's conversion to Catholicism had alienated **Elizabeth I**, the two Henry's were acquainted enough that Henri is reluctant to use his war-torn country to pressure England, and Robert Cecil was previously sent on a mission to France to secure Henri's support.

However, Spain had been more welcoming to James's situation. Before 1603 they are looking for a way to respectfully conclude their sporadic war with England as they are dangerously close to another bankruptcy from years of fighting, but with the ascension of **Henry IX**, previously a commander of English raids to Spain and supporter of the Dutch rebellion, the prospect of peace with a Tudor England seemed slim.

A constant stream of correspondence between Spain and Scotland thus began, with the intent of Scotland militarily enforcing their claim on England, which would hopefully further stretch English resources thin as they are still suppressing Ireland. Officially James would maintain the stance that the war would be purely to claim the throne of England, not related to Catholic Spain in any way to prevent his own subjects' disdain.

Meanwhile, Spain would subsidize a Catholic insurrection in southern England, although in practice Ferdinand VI had found himself insufficient to support a large enterprise.

* * *

_1604 AD/a.t.b. 1658 September -_ Later that year, as James VI gathered forces and awaited Spanish assistance, an English expedition was suddenly launched to relieve the Anglo-Dutch forces besieged at Ostend. There they grouped up with the Dutch main army that had just conquered another key fortress at Sluis, and the Spanish Army of Flanders under the new Genoese general Ambrogio Spinola were surrounded and defeated.

The expedition was a costly procedure strongly opposed by Robert Cecil, as a significant portion of English troops sent to Ireland were recalled, and England dipping deeply into its dwindling treasury. The result however, was astounding. Although the Army of Flanders' command remained, Ferdinand VI had dashed all hopes of crushing the Dutch revolt in a swift manner, even if he manages to peace out England.

Nearing another bankruptcy, and after much input from Archduke Albert of Austria, Governor of the Spanish Netherlands (the King's cousin/brother-in-law), Ferdinand had no choice but to begin peace talks with both the English and the Dutch. This was against the counsel of Ferdinand's strong-willed younger brother, Don Diego Felix (Diego = Hispanic form of James), who had advised waiting for a few more months as the English would have to leave the Continent, as well as forcing Scotland to begin their campaign.

Ferdinand refused Don Diego Felix's advice and removed him from the council, driving a further rift between the brothers. The negotiations began and at the behest of Archduke Albert, a ceasefire was agreed for the duration of the talks, mediators from France and Denmark (a Catholic and a Protestant nation) participated to facilitate discussion.

Several delegations of England were replaced by **Henry IX** as they privately expressed their wish for continuation of the Spanish-Dutch war. On the other hand, English naval squadrons at the command of Edgar Wessex, 2nd Duke of Britannia patrolled the north as a warning to the Scots.

* * *

_1605 - 1607 AD/a.t.b. 1659 - 1661 - _Talks were interrupted after a group of Catholic dissidents were arrested in England for attempting to blow up the House of Lords during the State Opening using the "Philosopher's Stone", a form of un-distilled Sakuradite. The group were put on trial and executed immediately, this "Stone Plot" made the Spanish more open to a reduced settlement for fear of furthering anti-Catholic sentiments in England.

The final results of the peace talks determined a 15-year truce, whereby the Netherlands would be _treated as if_ a sovereign state by the Spanish. The borders between the two would be demarcated by what each side occupied, and exiles were allowed to return to their each lands, provided they converted back to the religion of the state. This left the Spanish Netherlands as a strip of land consisting of Artois, West Flanders and Hainault, much to the chagrin of Ferdinand.

Dutch merchants and craftsmen would be given diplomatic status in Spanish territories, without persecution of their religion, likewise the Spanish merchants would receive the same treatment in English and Dutch territories.

England was required to immediately stop their raids on Spanish treasure fleets and their ports, and both countries would relax the respective embargoes. The Spanish would also recognize **Henry IX**'s position on the throne and renounce their efforts to enforce Catholicism on England.

Ferdinand's youngest brother, the pious Don Philip had attempted to force an added clause of respectful treatment of English/Irish Catholics, but this was overturned by the Spanish court, whom did not have the resources to enforce such a clause should England renegade on it, likewise Parliament was already drafting more anti-Catholic legislation as soon as the treaty is signed.

The treaty was received with much fanfare in all three countries, especially among the rising merchant class who would benefit more from the opening of the three traditionally trade countries. **Henry IX** received great praises in England for what was seen as yet another victory over the Spanish, while the Spanish had considered it a long-awaited peace allowing for domestic recovery.

For their services, Sir Francis and Horace Vere were finally recalled to England from the Netherlands, the former given the title _Earl of Westmoreland_, and Horace created _Viscount of Hedingham_. Robert Cecil was created the _Earl of Salisbury_, while his elder brother Thomas was created _Earl of Northampton_ for his previous services, and Thomas's younger son Edward Cecil as _Baron Grave_ for his bravery accompanying Henry IX during his Dutch campaigns.

Similarly Henry's commanders in the Irish Wars such as George Carew, Charles Blount, Baron of Mountjoy, and Arthur Chichester received elevations in peerage.

What was notable was not just Henry's elevation of nobles who supported his ventures, but also Robert Dudley the Younger, the bastard son of Earl of Leicester, and thus the purported half-brother of the King. The younger Dudley was an accomplished naval captain and was permitted to inherit not only the estates of Leicester but also of the late Ambrose Dudley, 3rd Earl of Warwick, his uncle. Henry allowed the younger Robert to succeed to the Warwick Earldom, becoming the _Earl of Warwick_ of a new creation.

After the conclusion of the treaty, planning for the Henritown colonial venture begins, with charters granted to the London Company, Plymouth Company and the Dublin Company.

* * *

_1607 AD/a.t.b. 1661 - _After the perceived triumph of the English and the Netherlands, Charles IX of Sweden attempted to establish an understanding with Henry, recognizing him as one of the emerging Protestant powers in Europe after Denmark, despite usurping the throne from his own nephew Siegmund I Vasa (now King of Poland-Lithuania), who is Henry's brother-in-law. Letters were sent by Charles to Queen Anna of England, trying to explain to the devout Protestant Queen that the usurpation was a reluctant venture to prevent Siegmund from enforcing Catholicism.

Henry, in anticipation of Charles IX's increased hostility with Denmark, assents to this alliance, although Queen Anna is reportedly not pleased. Henry attempts to have Sweden engage Denmark so that they will be unable to assist Scotland for the time being (as James is married to the sister of Christian IV of Denmark).

The first state-sponsored English colonial expedition arrives in the New World, the colony named Henritown after Henry IX, the colony would become the basis of English colonization of the New World.

The King Henry's Bible is published in London, cementing **Henry IX's** control over the Church of England.

Shakespeare completes another play _Cadwalader, _tracing the mythical descent of the Tudor dynasty to the ancient Briton king, and justifies the ultimate victory of the Tudor as the ruler of England. The play is considered a mediocre attempt at political propaganda and contributes to the view that much of Shakespeare's works were ghost-written, this being one of the few written by Shakespeare himself.

* * *

_1610 AD/a.t.b. 1664_ \- The Kalmar War between Denmark and Sweden erupts, primarily over Swedish encroachment of Danish trade control. Scottish mercenaries were not sent to fight in the Danish army, as James became extremely alarmed when the English began to limit Danish merchant ship presences in the North Sea.

James had been sponsoring a steady move of unruly Catholic Highland clans' migration into Ulster in order to further destabilize English rule in Ireland, such movements were initially welcomed by Catholic Irish, but eventually tensions began to emerge between the two.

* * *

_1611 AD/a.t.b. 1665 _\- Christian IV urges for Scottish assistance as Danish fleets are harried by Anglo-Dutch fleets, and progress into Sweden is slow. James is at the head of a large army stationed at the border, and harassment of Ulster is continued. Henry dispatched the newly trained Royal Army under Horace Vere, Viscount of Hedingham and Edward Cecil, Baron Grave to meet the Scottish army. The young Prince Robert, Duke of York, accompanied the army, while the Prince of Wales was kept at court to ensure his safety.

The Battle of Berwick had James captured and much of the modestly equipped Scottish army scattered, many of the escaping church leaders gathered under the banner of Jame's eldest son, Prince Henry Frederick, Duke of Rothesay. The devout Prince Henry Frederick had condemned the Anglican English church as heretical, and held disdain for James' concentration of religious power. As a result, the Scottish Church unanimously declared James as abdicated, and accepted Prince Henry Frederick as King Henry I Frederick of Scotland.

In the chaos at Edinburgh, James's wife _another _Queen Anne (Princess of Denmark) managed to escape with her children under the protection of a small Scottish Royalist guard, and despite the pleas of Henry Frederick she refused to join with the fanatical Presbyterians. An English cavalry contingent led led by the Duke of York met the Queen and escorted her to the English camp to meet with James.

James' court favorite/lover Sir John Ramsay was killed by the church leaders, further driving James against the Kirk faction.

James, humiliated, met with **Henry IX**, and agreed to an alliance, England would help him pacify the unruly Scottish church, in return, James would acknowledge Henry IX's ascension to the English throne and James's daughter Princess Elizabeth would marry Prince Arthur, Prince of Wales. However, it was said that the Duke of York had become smitten with Princess Elizabeth after escorting her to the English camp, although she had preferred the slightly more bookish Arthur when he arrived with English reinforcements in September.

Shakespeare produces _Ethelstan_, chronicling the Wessex King of England Ethelstan's dramatic ascension as ruler of England, who forced the fealty of the King of Scotland. The fact that the Dukes of Britannia are descended from the House of Wessex was ignored by many, including **Henry IX**, who turned a blind eye against Edgar Wessex's patronage to Shakespeare. The play was praised by many during the time for its dramatic scenes of battle, reminiscent of Shakespeare's earlier, more popular _Henriad _cycles.

* * *

_1612 AD/a.t.b. 1666_ \- Scottish Royalists joined up with the English army in fighting the Kirk Army under Henry Frederick, the Scottish forces having been beaten back in several engagements. Captured Kirk leaders gain a personal audience with Henry IX, where he would promise to plead their cases to James, but in the end force James to make the final decision. For many of the dangerous leaders James was forced to put them on trial and convict them of treason, and those that were spared direct their gratitude to Henry.

James had endeavored to march further into the Highlands to meet his son's army, hoping that his presence would induce the opposing army into a quick surrender. However, the Scottish Royalist army were ambushed by Henry Frederick.

The following English army sprang into action and repulsed the Kirk forces with artillery bombardments, the Kirks were chased away by light cavalry. Henry Frederick was wounded in battle and died of infection a few days latter, it was said that the wound came from a protracted duel with Prince Robert, Duke of York, but this is unlikely given the rarity of single combat in battle in the 17th century.

Charles IX sent repeated letters to England asking for increased English assistance as Denmark steadily takes control of border towns, it was reported that Charles IX had increasingly suffered fits of madness and finally in December he died from a stroke after a particularly violent outburst.

Charles' son succeeds as Gustav II Adolf, and promptly musters his forces to encircle the penetrating Danish army.

In December, James VI once again establishes his court in Edinburgh, and Princess Elizabeth was married to Prince Arthur on Christmas. Privately, James VI complained bitterly about the marriage, as his reputation was in tatters, his preferred heir dead, his lover dead, and a huge English army in his own Kingdom. However Queen Anne had begrudgingly approved of the match, as Arthur was royalty compared to some of the other suitors from minor German states, despite Henry IX being a bastard and Queen Anna from the rival kingdom of Sweden.

The combined colony of Virginia centered around Henritown has been drastically draining the finances of the three companies due to the constant need for supply missions, leading them to petition for more wealthy investors. They offered a controlling stock to the Crown in return for more funds, but **Henry IX** only purchased a small portion for the royal household, but allowed select nobles to fund the expedition.

Thomas West, 3rd Baron de la Warr and Henry Wessex, younger son of the Duke of Britannia both bought a large share in these companies, with Thomas personally leading a supply mission to the New World

* * *

_1613 AD/a.t.b. 1667_ \- James VI gets used to his tenuous rule in Edinburgh, his reputation in tatters as much of the Scottish populace view him as a weak king, although he had plans to marry Prince James Charles to a French princess to 1) secure his dynasty's succession and 2) rekindle the Auld Alliance with France in preparation for English hostility. Henry IX gains word and counter-proposes his younger daughter Princess Sophia, or Lady Mary Wessex, daughter of Edgar, 2nd Duke of Britannia.

In May of that year, Friedrich V the Elector Palatine arrives in London to marry Henry IX's eldest daughter, Princess Elizabeth Anna. The match was Henry's first foray into German politics, due to the need to gather more Protestant power as the truce between the Netherlands and Spain would end in 8 years. At home, a sickness broke out and Henry's youngest son, Prince John Gustav, Duke of Clarence died unmarried, leaving no children.

In August, Christian IV of Denmark agrees to a peace treaty with Gustav II Adolf, the Danish would retreat after suffering from a long war of attrition, in return the Swedes would pay a large sum of ransom for captured territories. The sum is just enough to pay off the Danish expenses in the war and a little more, allowing the Danish economy to recover quickly after the war.

In October, an English expedition to the west coast to the New World to find Francis Drake's landing site fails, efforts to establish a colony fails as supply lines are too deemed too dangerous, passing through numerous Spanish territories. New funding is gathered to further supply the Henritown colony that is experiencing massive attrition from cold winters and failed harvests. Irish dissidents were captured and sent to the New World as labour force.

In November, Henri IV of France is assassinated by a fanatic priest, although the priest was nominally a Catholic, he was often outed as spending time with Huguenot figures, both Catholics and Huguenots began to point fingers, and it is difficult to ascertain the true motive behind the murder, covered in centuries of propaganda and conspiracy theories. Henri's young son Louis XIII of France ascends to the throne, and gains a distaste of the religious strife in his country.

Shakespeare completes his last semi-historical tragedy, _Artorius __Aurelian_, his take on the Arthurian cycle, the play is lauded for the complex characterization of Prince Morderatus, son of Artorius, and the internal struggles of Artorius himself, his desires and duty to God.

Artorius' kingdom is described as encompassing all of Britannia, with a Duke of Albany recognized as the ancestor of Banquo, a purported ancestor of the Stuarts. The play ends with the prophesy that Artorius's line will rise again with the Red Dragon (the Tudors) and unite with the scions of Banquo (the Stuarts) to renew the glory of Artorius.

* * *

_1614 AD/a.t.b. 1668_ \- Birth of Prince Arthur and Princess Elizabeth's eldest son, Prince Arthur Augustus. The double-name was adopted in the Continental European fashion, as well as capitalizing on the Arthurian fever brought up the past year by Shakespeare's play.

* * *

_1616 AD/a.t.b. 1670 - _Birth of Prince Arthur and Elizabeth's second son, Prince Lionel Cornelius, named after the Arthurian knight.

Edgar Wessex, Duke of Britannia, dies aged 56, he is succeeded by his elder son, Edmund Wessex as 3rd Duke of Britannia.

* * *

_1617 AD/a.t.b. 1671 - _Birth of Prince Arthur and Elizabeth's third son, Prince Alexander Titus.

With the stability of the Henritown colonies and other settlements, Henry IX grants several more charters to merchants seeking to capitalize on the blossoming fur trade from the New World. Expeditions were sent south near the Spanish territories in an attempt to discover gold mines.

French Huguenots are steadily disenfranchised under the rule of Louis XIII, many of whom flee to England or the New World colonies. The French colonies who are Huguenot majority begin to look towards the Colony of Virginia for assistance in their religious struggles.

* * *

_1618 AD/a.t.b. 1672 - _James VI of Scotland dies of a "broken heart"; as a man who's life-long dream was to unite the realms of Scotland and England into a pious nation under the Stuarts and achieve peace across a Europe riddled with religious strife, every single one of his goals were shattered by Henry IX. His son succeeds as James VII Charles, and begins a secret negotiation of a potential marriage with a Spanish princess.

In July, the birth of the twin sons of Prince Arthur and Elizabeth, James Tiberius and Richard Claudius, the former was named after his dead grandfather and uncle.

In September, Don Diego Felix urges the Spanish court to look towards an English match instead, in an effort to further drive a wedge between the English and the Dutch, as the growing Dutch mercantile fleets have began competing with English merchants across the globe. However, before the Spanish King could refuse, the King suffered an epilepsy attack and died, leaving Diego as heir.

The newly crowned Diego I of Spain (Diego III in Aragon) realigns himself to dismantle the rising Protestant alliance, using a combination of faux marriage offers, diplomacy and others to sow distrust among the North German states, Netherlands and England. He also rehired the humiliated Genoese general Ambrogio Spinola and entrusts him with rebuilding the Spanish Army of Flanders.

In England, **Henry IX** prepares for war, increasing his standing army to about 9,000 troops, and recruits officers among the landed gentry/yeomanry. Among junior officers are Oliver Cromwell and Henry Skippon, who begins military training under Horace Vere (now Earl of Westmoreland) and Edward Cecil (now Viscount Wimbledon).

In Scotland, James VII Charles is forced to marry a daughter of the Marquess of Hamilton to secure his position in the kingdom, the new King and Queen of Scotland reportedly detest each other, with the Queen viewing James as a "spineless fool".

* * *

_1621 AD/a.t.b. 1675 _\- Emperor Matthias of the Holy Roman Emperor dies, and his cousin Archduke Ferdinand succeeds as Ferdinand II. The estates of Bohemia, balking at the idea of the ultra-conservative Catholic Ferdinand II becoming the King of Bohemia, elects the Protestant Friederich V the Elector Palatine, hoping to use his connections to the Dutch (nephew of Prince Maurice of Orange) and the English (son-in-law of **Henry IX**). Ferdinand II orders the dissolution of the estates as a response.

The Palatinate, situated in a strategic place, is surrounded in the east by Bohemia and the Catholic Austrian Habsburgs (Ferdinand II), to the north by the Protestant German princes, to the northwest by the Protestant Dutch (Prince Maurice) + the remainder of the Spanish Netherlands, and in the south by the Catholic Spanish Habsburgs (Diego I). As such, both the Spanish and the Austrians are only looking for an excuse to invade the Palatinate, on their conquest to 1) defeat the Protestants once and for all 2) conquer the Netherlands again.

As the 15-Year Truce with the Spanish is still in effect for another year, neither Diego I, Maurice and **Henry IX** dare to do anything, with the Spanish even recalling their fleets from the North Sea/Channel for fear of giving the English/Dutch an excuse to start a war.

However, an armored merchant _Santiago_ was blew off in a storm and landed near Dover. The garrison thought it was a suicide attack and opened fire, the resulting exchange had the Spanish quickly surrender and explain their situations. However, the local gentries, under the banner of MP of Dover - Sir George Fane, petitioned for greater military defense against rising hostility with the Spanish.

**Henry IX** used this opportunity to quickly pass the _Royal Militia and Tenures Act_ under the support of coastal and mercantile MP's, the new act transformed the old feudal rights of the King to the annual levy of land taxes, complemented by port revenues, and wool taxes to support a royal army under the personal, sole command of the King, for the nominal purpose of the Kingdom's defense. Following this **Henry IX** rapidly expands the royal army, with many of the previous soldiers serving as officers.

Friedrich V arrives in Prague to the cheers of the Bohemians after killing the Catholic Habsburg agents, and they muster in preparation of an Austrian invasion.

Near the end of the year, Prince Arthur and Elizabeth's last son who survives childhood, Prince Gawain Heraclitus was born, the name a homage to the Arthurian tales once again.

* * *

_1622 AD/a.t.b. 1676_ \- The conflict eventually known as the _Twenty-Five__-Years War_ occurs with the Catholic League invading Bohemia. The joint Anglo-Dutch army under Henry IX sent to assist Friedrich V were intercepted by the Spanish Army of Flanders under Marquis Ambrogio Spinola, however, the Battle of Wesel was a small Anglo-Dutch victory when the Duke of York arrived with his cavalry units smashing the Spanish rear in a surprise attack. Spinola managed to retreat with much of his army.

Here however, the Dutch demanded a slower campaign to consolidate their Rhenish holdings due to Spinola's threat towards the Netherlands directly. It was decided that Prince Robert the Duke of York and Edward Cecil would return with a portion of the troops to assist with the defense of the Netherlands while Henry IX continues with the main Protestants, now grouping up with several Protestant princes towards the Palatinate.

Later the year, Prince Robert the Duke of York has his first bastard child with a minor German lady, Albert Adolphus. It was said that the boy's mother bore a passing resemblance to his sister-in-law Princess Elizabeth of Scotland.

* * *

_1623 - 1624 AD/a.t.b. 1677 - 1678 - _The Battle of White Mountain occurs with the Austrians destroying all of the Bohemian troops under Friedrich V, destroying all Protestant military power east of the Elbe. The Catholic League and the Austrians then mounted a massive offensive after pacifying their Hungarian border, the resulting expeditions met the Anglo-Dutch army straight on.

The Battle of Wiesloch had the Catholic forces repulsed, with the English King triumphantly proclaiming the undefeated might of the English Army. The Duke of York was meanwhile sent west to cutoff the Spanish reinforcements from their Italian holdings along the Spanish Road, and threatened Savoy into providing for a mercenary army in support of the Protestants.

Next an English army was able to pin Spinola within the Netherlands, and steadily push in in conjunction with the Dutch under Prince Maurice of Orange, while English fleets under Robert Dudley, Earl of Warwick harried Spanish supply fleets. By 1624 it seemed that **Henry IX**'s early goal of conquering the Spanish Netherlands was almost successful.

Meanwhile, Diego I had been busy negotiating with France for supply routes for Spinola while sending spies to the Netherlands and England in an attempt to drive further rifts between the two. Although the bravery of the English commander such as Earl Horace Vere and the Duke of York was praised by the Dutch, the unruly actions of some looting English soldiers and gradually earned the Dutch's ire.

Furthermore, Diego I had been instrumental in preventing both Denmark and Sweden's entry into war, playing on both of their fear of unparalleled English power on the continent should **Henry IX** succeed in his quest. Christian IV of Denmark had been considering of moving his large armies south as a show of force to both the English and the Catholics, however, fear of Gustav II Adolphus taking advantage of this left him indecisive in the matter.

* * *

_1625 AD/a.t.b. 1679 - _**Henry IX** dies of a sudden stroke in his camp, his death led to a momentary disarray while messengers were covertly sent back to London, avoiding the camp of the Duke of York in the process. In London, Prince Arthur decides on the steady retreat of the main army now under Horace Vere from the Palatinate, leaving behind a small detachment while the main army finishes occupying the Spanish Netherlands together with the Duke of York. News of the King's death, and thus Arthur's official ability to ascend to the throne was kept in secret to prevent the general army from being thrown into disarray.

While the order arrived in Vere's camp, before the Duke of York could get the order (and thus news of the King's death), the messenger was captured by the Spanish, and Spinola gains knowledge of Henry's death. Despite fearing a ruse, he orders an attack directly on the Netherlands, spreading news of Henry's death along the way.

The allied mercenary Ernest von Mansfield gains word of the suspicious actions of the Anglo-Dutch army and launched a surprise renegade attack on the Protestant camp with the Austrians, Horace Vere was forced to retreat back up the Rhine, and Edmund Wessex, 3rd Duke of Britannia dies in the chaos. The Duke is succeeded by his younger brother Edward Wessex as 4th Duke of Britannia.

The Duke of York, suspicious of the main army's retreat and the Spanish proclamation of Henry's death, left Spiniola to siege Bruges; rushed to secure the main army's safety as well as his father. Along route the Anglo-Dutch army were harried by Imperial forces under Count Johannes of Tily, forcing them to retreat further back up the Rhine.

Spinola manages to capture Bruges and moves along the coast to encircle the major cities of Brussels and Antwerp. In September, the stress of the campaign had Prince Maurice of Orange succumb to illness and die, leaving his younger brother Frederick Henry as Prince of Orange and Stadholder of the Netherlands.

The new Prince of Orange is furious at the English initially, until learning of the King's death. However, news soon arrive that James VII Charles died choking on a slice of apple, leaving the throne of Scotland without a male heir. The next-in-line is Princess Elizabeth, now Queen of England, and Arthur is anxious to recall the Royal Army to secure his wife's succession.

At home, Prince Arthur is finally crowned as **Arthur I** of England.

* * *

_1626 AD/a.t.b. 1680 - _The retreat of the main English army made the Palatinate position desperate, however, **Arthur I** secured Danish entry to the continental war by proclaiming his second son, Lionel Cornelius, the new Duke of Richmond as heir to the throne of Scotland instead of his elder son, and agreed to be a mediator as a possible formalized alliance/vassalage between Denmark and Sweden. Yet the new Danish army proved to be too slow to prevent the complete conquest of the Palatinate, as well as the steady occupation of the Netherlands.

When the full English army arrived at Edinburgh escorting the now Queen Elizabeth of Scotland and her _eldest_ son Prince Arthur Augustus, the Scots had no choice but to accept the new Queen Consort of England as the rightful sovereign of Scotland. Prince Robert had relinquished his command of the army, but was placed in house arrest before he could gather a mercenary force in support of the Dutch.

For his decisions, **Arthur I** earned a terrible reputation in the Netherlands as a betrayer, spurring numerous Dutch plays. The faux Arthur in these plays are often an immoral, sickly, hunchback King of England who stole his younger brother's betrothed and squandered his father's legacy. Yet to **Arthur I**, these do not matter, for all his bookish deposition, he had secured his own hold on his throne as well as Scotland for his own dynasty. To him, he had accomplished what **Edward I **could not, and what his father's true dreams are, an unified British isles.

On November 23, **Arthur I **confirmed the following peerages for his numerous sons:

1\. Prince Arthur Augustus, the Prince of Wales, Duke of Cornwall (England), Duke of Rothesay (Scotland), Earl of Dublin (Ireland), and other titles (Earl of Chester etc...)

2\. Prince Lionel Cornelius, Duke of Richmond (England), Duke of Albany (Scotland), Earl of Ulster (Ireland), and other subsidiary titles

3\. Prince Alexander Titus, Duke of Exeter (England), Duke of Moray (Scotland), Earl of Munster (Ireland), and other subsidiary titles

4\. Prince James Tiberius, Duke of Clarence (England), Duke of Strathearn (Scotland), Earl of Connaught (Ireland), and other subsidiary titles

5\. Prince Richard Claudius, Duke of Hereford (England), Duke of Ross (Scotland), Earl of Leinster (Ireland), and other subsidiary titles

6\. Prince Gawain Heraclitus, Duke of Buckingham (England), Duke of Dunbar (Scotland), Earl of Wexford (Ireland), and other subsidiary titles.


	4. Part IIIb: The Mid-Tudors Part 2

**AN: Made some small changes to terms, names and titles of peerages to some characters (including the royal princes). The Thirty-Years War in this story is confirmed to last Twenty-Five Years. Next chapter is an updated dynastic tree of Tudor dynasty of main characters.**

**And as always, read and review.**

**Part IIIb: England, Model of Thy Inward Greatness - The Mid-Tudors Part II (1626 - 1646)**

_"I know an Englishman Being flattered, is a lamb; threatened, a lion." - disputed_

* * *

_1626 AD/a.t.b. 1680 -_ Under the request of Queen Elizabeth, **Arthur I **was recognized as King regnant of Scotland as joint monarch in her lifetime by the Parliament of Scotland, meaning all documents pertaining to Scotland would be co-signed by the two. Prince Arthur Augustus' name was changed to Arthur Constantine to hark back to the myth of the "British Constantine", an idea that the Roman Emperor Constantine was of British origins, and hence destined to be a ruler of an unified British isles.

In May, a group of joint North German Protestant delegation and Anglo-Dutch ambassadors arrived in Copenhagen with a Swedish ambassador, after much discussion, it was agreed that Denmark would fully commit itself to the Protestant clause and launch a full offense against the Habsburg forces advancing towards Holstein. Sweden would provide a fleet in the Baltics to prevent Albrecht von Wallenstein's intrusion through Prussia. Gustav II Adolf committed to the cessation of all hostilities with Denmark, while Arthur would allow mercenary forces from both England and Scotland to be hired by the Danish and the Dutch for their army.

The war on the continent became a stalemate as Christian IV repeatedly tradesdblows with the Catholic League under Count of Tily and Wallenstein. Both sides suffered varying degrees of loss. Although the renegade mercenary Ernst von Mansfeld was captured and executed by English volunteers in the Danish army.

The Duchy of Savoy had reluctantly assisted the English and the Protestant Union two years prior, and thus the Spanish had sought to punish the unruly Savoyards. Savoy was pushed into a desperate situation as they had previously conquered Saluzzo and occupied the area around Lyons from France thirty years ago, leaving them without large states as possible allies. Consequently, Carlos Emmanuel I of Savoy looked to the newly crowned Cosimo III of Tuscany, betrothing one of his grandsons to a daughter of Cosimo.

The Grand Duchy of Tuscany had recently recovered from an internal rebellion after Cosimo II and his young son Ferdinando II died within three years of each other, leaving the pro-Habsburg faction weakened significantly. Under the support of the Pope Urban VIII, Cosimo d'Medici, illegitimate great-grandson of the last Medici Duke of the main-line - Alessandro, was able to succeed as Cosimo III, resulting in a marked change of Florentine/Tuscan diplomatic policy, one that uses the Papal State and Savoy in return for greater autonomy against the Habsburgs.

A son was born to **Arthur I** and Elizabeth, Prince Percival Aurelius, but the infant did not survive the week. This is the first of many young children that did not survive or miscarriages the couple would suffer, resulting in them engaging in increasingly-less conjugal relations before **Arthur I**'s death.

In Scotland, the Queen had promised to return to Edinburgh every two years, accompanied by the King of England every four years to assist in the governance. _William Douglas, Earl of Angus_ was raised to the Marquess of Douglas and entrusted with the governance of Scotland, along with _Thomas Hamilton, Earl of Melrose_ and several Royalist ministers known as the "Octavians". The ten tried to slowly convince the Scottish of an eventual union of the Crown with England, however these efforts were frustrated by Louis XIII of France and Diego I of Spain.

Henry Blount, 2nd Earl of Newport (son of Charles Blount) was entrusted with the north English garrison that Queen Elizabeth would nominally be able to call upon to assist Scotland.

The great land magnates of Scotland that have a claim to the throne, including _Esme Stuart, 3rd Duke of Lennox_ and _James Hamilton, 3rd Marquess of Hamilton_ were called to London to join the court of **Arthur I** to keep an eye on them. The former Queen of Scotland, Mary Hamilton, sister of the Marquess, was also summoned to England for fear of her being used in any plots. In London she was charmed by _Henry Wessex, Viscount Bolingbroke_ (younger brother of _Edward Wessex, 4th Duke of Britannia_), and a relationship quickly occured between the two, eventually resulting in marriage.

In North America, the first unrest occurs along the St. Lawrence River between the French Huguenot colonies and the Catholic colonies under royal administration. The British fishing colonies in Newfoundland begin to assist the Huguenot colonies. The Colony of Virginia expands both north and south. Further British colonies were established in the Caribbeans, extending the British fleet's operation range in hijacking Spanish Treasure Fleets.

* * *

_1627 AD/a.t.b. 1681 - _Ten years before, under the advice of the Dutch East Indian Company, the Portuguese trade posts in the Indies were outlawed by the resurgent Hua Dynasty (华朝) tributary administration centered around Zhua-wa (Java). The previous Zhenxuan/Liezu Emperor (祯宣/烈祖) had pitted the Portuguese and the Dutch against each other for three decades while he steadily campaigned to reunite much of the fractured Hua Empire (separated into several polities since the 1560s). In the end the Dutch with their military and naval advisers gained the final favor from the Emperor, who had viewed the Portuguese Jesuits as a more dangerous influence.

This year, the new Ruichang/Wenzong Emperor (瑞昌/文宗) granted the Dutch company an official trade permit, allowing them to exchange European wares, particularly firearms for spices and other goods. Dutch merchants are permitted to establish five trade posts including Guangzhou and Liuqiu (OTL Ryukyu). Furthermore, the Dutch were employed as quasi-middleman with the Toyotomi Kubo-nate after the breakdown of diplomatic relations between China and Japan after a war in the 1590s. As a result, the Dutch began to monopolize all trade east of the vassal Buddhist Kingdom of Bengal under the Hua Empire.

The newly re-organized London Company of the East Indies, now the English East Indian Company is able to establish several trade posts west of the Dutch, purchasing and negotiating different settlements from minor princely Indian states that sought to use British firearms in their own conquests. The British become somewhat of a middle-man bringing "exotic" fur and wares from North/South America to Dutch posts.

A group of Scottish nobles were given land grants in the New World based on their investments, the colony established is known as Nova Scotia, or New Scotland. Similarly, the loyal Irish nobles are given the same opportunity west of the Colony of Virginia, provided that they pay for the transport of Irish peasants and adhere to Anglicanism over Catholicism. However, the new administration of Nova Hibernia proved to be inept in preventing the re-conversion to Catholicism among the Irish, or them seeking French colonial assistance for missionaries and others. The grants were given under the assumption that a portion of all profits generated from the trade would be paid to the Treasury in lieu of direct taxation on the colonies.

By this point, the war-time taxation policies put in place by **Henry IX**, as well as trade profits had allowed England's financial situation to improve following the return of the Royal Army from the Continent, which allowed the taxes to continue as England was still technically at war with the Spanish and Austrians, although there was a steady discontent over the continuation of these taxation.

A new generation of lesser nobles from the patronage of **Henry IX** had risen up to the forefront following the deaths of Robert Cecil and Sir Robert Naunton, who had successively supported **Henry IX's **domestic and foreign policy as Secretary of State. The new group of politicians begin to dominate both Houses and were frequently employed in the Privy Council, these figures include Sir John Coke (later _Earl of St_ _German_), Sir Edward Hyde (later _Viscount Lindford_), George Fane, Robert Herrick, and existing peers such as Arthur Chichester (Earl), Edward Stafford (Baron - restored to _Earl Stafford_), Henry Blount (Earl), Robert Dudley (Earl), Francis Russell (Earl), Philip Herbert (Earl) and the Cecil Earls.

Under this generation of political support, **Arthur I** was able to continue the war-time taxes, but his growing household of six sons and five daughters have gradually increased the court's expenditure as well, forcing him to cut down on expenses and portray himself as the model prudent King, gaining the respect from many religious leaders in the growing Puritan movement. For all intents and purposes, **Arthur I** was disinterested in war and instead focused on steadily improving royal authority separate from Parliament and facilitate a union with the Scots.

In April, the low-profile Catholic-convert _Henry Somerset, 5th Earl of Worcester_ was forced by **Arthur I** to donate a large portion of his vast estates to the treasury after agents discovered his conversion to the Catholic rites. The resulting news spurred a renewed interest in hunting down Catholic converts within the three kingdoms under **Arthur I** (England, Scotland, Ireland); to support the judiciary powers necessary to convict the Catholics, the power of the Star Chamber grew greatly.

The elderly _Richard Boyle, the Earl of Cork_ had, under the advice of his mentor _George Carew, Earl of Totnes_, developed large English-Scottish estates throughout Ireland. The result was a large influx of Anglo-Scottish settlers that quickly populated the isle and took many of the vacant seats left by Irish Catholics in the Parliament of Ireland

* * *

_1631 AD/a.t.b. 1685 _\- Battle of Prohn occurred between Wallenstein and the Danish army, Christian IV perished in battle. Wallenstein pressed the Hanseatic port cities to provide for a fleet to invade Copenhagen, situated on the main island of Zealand.

The new Christian V proved to be inept in preparing for the defense and died of a heart attack, his younger brother Frederick III succeeded to the throne. The siege of Copehagen lasted a month before Wallenstein retreats.

Soon after, Gustav II Adolf officially has Sweden enter the war as an ally of the North-German princes and launches a huge campaign with the aid of Anglo-Scottish mercenaries under Henry Skippon and Alexander Fletcher Blackadder, quickly retaking important port cities in Pomerania to guarantee Swedish supply lines and protecting Denmark's flanks.

Historians often consider Wallenstein's decision to retreat based on two primary reasons, 1) the formidable Swedish and Anglo-Scottish mercenary reinforcements arriving and 2) to leave a significant Protestant power in the north so as to not end the war quickly enough for Ferdinand II to no longer require his service. Either guess are based upon Wallenstein's self-centered character. The first guess is more debatable as Wallenstein would not have shied away from an enemy of equal footing, especially with the victory of destroying the Danish at grasp. Furthermore, his inaction in the following months as Gustav II Adolf ripped through the Hanseatic coasts supported the second theory.

However, Wallenstein sorely overestimated Ferdinand II's reliance on him and he was dismissed from his post by the impatient Ferdinand II, further crippling the Austrian forces for the time being.

For his successful defense of Copenhagen, Frederick III gained great love from the Danish populace and the country gathered themselves to rebuild. Notably, the _Haandfæstning_ charter he signed on his ascension was redrawn to allow greater royal authority in rebuilding Denmark's army and defense.

* * *

_1632 AD/a.t.b. 1686 - _Diego I of Spain dies, his trusted general Duke Ambrogio Spinola succumbed to illness soon after. The new Philip III of Spain appointed his capable younger brother Infante Diego as the new commander of the Army of Flanders. The Spanish Army continueed to push into the Netherlands, reversing all of the gains **Henry IX** and Maurice of Orange had obtained before their deaths.

In August, Prince Arthur Constantine was found to be involved with Henrietta Douglas, daughter of the Earl of Douglas, a previously Catholic Scottish noble who had supported James VI in the Scottish Kirk Wars and supported **Arthur I **and Elizabeth of Scotland's claim to Scotland. **Arthur I** was rather miffed as he was considering a domestic match to allow England to be pulled out of Continental affairs; a match with a previously Catholic noble disinterested in national affairs seemed to be a rather disadvantageous match.

Nonetheless at the behest of Queen Elizabeth, **Arthur I** withheld the disapproval and allowed the correspondence between the two to occur. His twin sons James Tiberius and Richard Claudius frequently helped Arthur Constantine sneak out of his quarters to meet with Henrietta.

* * *

_1633 AD/a.t.b. 1687 - _The death of the last Gonzaga Duke of Mantua resulted in rising hostility between France, Spain and Austria. Louis XIII of France had been careful in involving himself in the ongoing war in Europe, concentrating in domestic religious affairs and cementing royal authority from the diminishing feudal lords. The presence of a strong England supporting (albeit no longer in an active role) the Protestant cause made Louis XIII hesitant in joining either side (despite France being a Catholic country).

However, Mantua proved to be too good a point to pass off, as it is of strategic importance in Italy, as well as an opportunity to force Savoy and perhaps even Tuscany back into French influence. Thus Louis XIII sent an army into Italy supporting the French candidate for the Mantuan throne, disrupting Philip III of Spain's supply lines and forcing him to withdraw his army from the Netherlands.

With the advancing Swedish army under Gustav II Adolf pushing near Bohemia and killing Marshal Tilly in a fierce battle, the Protestant cause seem to be on a verge of victory

As the Swedes seemed set on conquering the Palatinate for the Protestant cause, Friedrich V of the Palatinate appealed to **Arthur I** to have England fully committed to the war once again in order to restore the Palatinate to him and negotiate a new alliance with the Swedes. However, weary of the continued war on the Continent, **Arthur I** refused Friedrich. Friedrich V thus attempted to meet Gustav II Adolf in a face-to-face meeting to negotiate terms personally, but dies en route of sickness.

Friedrich's claim to the Palatinate is inherited by his eldest son with Princess Elizabeth Anna of England, Friedrich VI Heinrich.

* * *

_1635 AD/a.t.b. 1689 - _Ferdinand II of Austria once again employed Albrecht von Wallenstein (now Duke of Friedland) to stall Gustav II Adolf's advances as he pushed deep into Bavaria. Wallenstein was able to force the Swedes in a pitched battle, which although was repulsed by the Swedish army, had the Swedish king disappear in battle.

Gustav II Adolph was not found until a day later when the army was retreating to a fortified position, but the king was already in a coma when he was returned to his camp by his guard units. The Swedish army was forced to escort the king back to Sweden to recuperate while the main army stayed in Saxony and other Germany territories. Count Oxenstierna led the regency council while Gustav II Adolf recovers and his young son Karl Georg learns the way of governance.

Soon after, a joint Spanish-Imperial army led by Infante Diego smashed the leaderless Swedish army at the Battle of Nordlingen. However, Wallenstein had once again not participated in the battle, leading to further suspicion of the Emperor. Now that Gustav II Adolf was out of the picture, and the Protestant cause had no other general of a genius caliber, Ferdinand II had Wallenstein assassinated at the end of the year.

* * *

_1636 AD/a.t.b. 1690 - _A preliminary peace was drafted by the North German Princes and the Habsburg Emperor. Ferdinand II agrees to postpone the forceful conversion of Protestant subjects to Catholic by forty years, although some territories such as the Palatinate, Mantua and lands in the Netherlands taken by the Emperor are to be kept the Catholic League.

The North German Princes are eager to end the war, having sustained the brunt of the decades-long warfare, as well as the rising hostility towards the Swedes for their brutal occupation of North German lands. Similarly England is eager to conclude the war, with an added clause of returning Friedrich VI Heinrich as Elector Palatine, provided he allows the Catholic conversion of the Palatinate.

The Peace of Prague is thus ratified much to the consternation of France, Sweden and the Netherlands.

In August, **Arthur I** witnessed the marriage of Arthur Constantine with Henrietta Douglas, as well as his fifth son Richard Claudius, Duke of Hereford with Lady Eleanor Wessex, only daughter of the now deceased Edward Wessex, 4th Duke of Britannia (succeeded by his younger brother Henry Wessex, 5th Duke of Britannia).

The double-marriage came as a surprise to many, as the princes were not married in order, with the second prince Lionel Cornelius married first two years ago to a daughter of Frederick Henry of the Netherlands, while the third and fourth prince had no candidates of marriage. Commentators remark that the double-marriage were love-matches, while the third and fourth prince would be reserved for future alliances.

**Arthur I** fell into the water during the wedding celebration, although he was quickly rescued, he suffered an infection and quickly died of respiratory illness. At his death, **Arthur I** reportedly felt a sense of peace, as he had successfully pulled England out of the decades-long conflict on the Continent, secured Scotland for his dynasty, and had numerous sons groomed to succeed his legacy. Although Prince Arthur Constantine's pleasure-seeking disposition along with Scotland's refusal for a legal union with England still exist, he was confident that somewhere down the line, these problems would be solved.

**Arthur II Constantine** is recognized as King of England and Scotland immediately (the later as joint monarch with his mother). The new king is known for his frivolous character in his youth and regarded as less mature compared to his second and third younger brothers (Lionel Cornelius and Alexander Titus). Queen Elizabeth was too desolate to attempt to secure her eldest son's reign.

* * *

_1637 AD/a.t.b. 1691 - _Louis XIII of France was immensely dissatisfied by the Peace of Prague, considering it a greater increase in power and prestige of the Habsburg dynasty (Spain and Austria), thus with the agreement of the Netherlands and Sweden, restarts war with Spain and Austria. Gustav II Adolf awakens from his coma, and prepares for a new expedition.

**Arthur II Constantine **was eager to rejoin the war, especially after the birth of his daughter Princess Elizabeth Augusta, but gives up at the advice of John Coke.

In Scotland, a resurgence of religious dissatisfaction occurs with after **Arthur I's** decade-long heavy handed religious policies aimed and unifying the Scottish and English churches. The system of "Episcopal policies" or installing bishops as local religious agents of the King earned the ire of many Prebysterian remnants or those who seek to shake free of the "English Shackles". Together these are referred to as the "Covenanters".

With the death of Thomas Hamilton, Earl of Melrose the previous year, the reins of Scottish governance slipped out of the Tudor hands as Queen Elizabeth became a recluse to mourn the death of **Arthur I**. By March, the death of the last mitigating character, John Spottiswoode, Archbishop of St. Andrews, removed all local obstacles to Presbyterian plots.

* * *

_1638 AD/a.t.b. 1692 - _Ferdinand II of Austria dies in the midst of a renewed war with France, Netherlands and Sweden. The succeeding Ferdinand III was eager for peace but desired a respectable end after a series of pushes from the French and the Dutch along the Rhine.

Prince Lionel Cornelius (Duke of Richmond) was appointed President in the Council of the North in England as well as Lord High Chancellor of Scotland. He arrived in Edinburgh in an attempt to take control of the situation. However, the fanatic Covenanters under the lead of Archibald Campbell, Earl of Argyll rose in revolt and proclaimed James Stuart the 4th Earl of Moray as King. Moray was the direct descendant of James V (James VI's grandfather) in the female line and of Robert II of Scotland in the male-line. Many of the returning Scottish mercenaries from Sweden joined with the Covenanters, among them include veteran officers such as David Leslie.

Lionel Cornelius was ambushed and reportedly disappeared with James Graham, Earl of Montrose and other Scottish loyalists. After taking Edinburgh, Argyll marched south to cross the border at the head of a 20,000 strong army. The English army sent to contain them was outnumbered and smashed, with Henry Blount, 2nd Earl of Newport dying in the melee.

English trade routes from its colonies in the Caribbeans and Africa are harried by the Spanish. Robert Dudley, now Duke of Warwick, and purported half-grand-uncle of the King petitions for an expanded English fleet.

* * *

_1639 AD/a.t.b. 1693 - _Another English army sent under Edward Cecil was defeated in Northumberland, the aged Viscount of Wimbledon died right before the battle. His subordinate Oliver Cromwell quickly organized a retreat southwards. Petitions for Robert Tudor, the Duke of York to lead an army starts to rise in London society. The Queen Dowager Anna (mother of **Arthur I** and Robert) tried to convince her younger son to stay out of court politics.

Rumors of **Arthur II Constantine** purported conversion of Catholicism was spread by Covenanter and Spanish agents. The Midlands became a rising source of tension within England, particularly among nobles dissatisfied by continued royal taxation. Among the issues levied at the King include the suspected Catholic sympathies of his wife Queen Henrietta Douglas, his lavish court, as well the King's lack of action in the renewed war on the Continent. The death of Henry Clifford, Earl of Cumberland, one of the King's foremost supporter in the north also contributed to a lack of political support for the king

In April, the Battle of Newcastle was a quick reverse for the Scots, with a section of the Scottish loyalists under Alexander Fletcher Blackadder and English garrisons under Oliver Cromwell defeating Argyll, thus giving chase to the fleeing Covenanters.

Lionel Cornelius quickly resurfaced from the Highlands with an army recruited by James Graham and begins a steady reconquest of Scotland. The loyalist government was re-established in Edinburgh. Commentators note Lionel Cornelius' gregarious character and diplomatic handling of many issues. It was said that among the six sons of **Arthur I**, he alone most resembled his grandfather **Henry IX**.

The birth of Prince Henry Augustus was celebrated with a lavish feast, but it was cut short when the infant prince was found dead just days after his birth. The death made **Arthur II Constantine** increasingly agitated, as his solemn younger brother Richard Claudius just had a boy, Arthur Aurelius of Hereford several months before.

* * *

_1640 AD/a.t.b. 1694 - _The steady position in Scotland was suddenly disrupted by the suspicious death of Lionel Cornelius. His death spurred many conspiracy theories over the years, with candidates from the obvious Scottish dissidents, English/Irish Catholic plots, Spanish intercessions, or even from **Arthur II Constantine**.

A series of new appointments had James Graham as Lord Lieutenant of Scotland as _Marquess of Montrose_ and Alexander Fletcher Blackadder as Lord Privy Seal as _Earl Blackadder_. But also to cement English influence, Oliver Cromwell become the Lord High Constable of Scotland as well as Lord Secretary as _Viscount of Broughton_. The Earl of Moray was captured and executed for treason while Argyll is still resisting with a small band of followers.

The military expenses as well as the increased expenditure required to replenish the casualties resulted in greater discontent among the English Parliament, who sought to reverse the taxation privilege given to **Henry IX**. A list of grievances against the King was drafted in the House of Commons and quickly sent to the Lords.

The number of Royalist peers and MP's were roughly equal in number to their rivals who wanted more parliamentary powers. A well-known story is that a faction under John Holles, MP of Dorchester had attempted to block the entrance of Royalist MPs into the House. **Arthur II Constantine**, enraged at the disobedience, ordered the arrest of Holles and the ringleaders of the plot. However, other court records show that Holles merely tried to eject three Royalist MPs for "disorderly conduct", the Speaker had favored the decision and it was this act of disobedience that angered the King.

**Arthur II Constantine** quickly ordered Parliament to be dissolved. The escaping Parliamentarians from both houses (as they were now called) quickly gathered arms to resist arrest, with most of the Mid-lands following in revolt. The Royal Navy became divided amongst themselves after the death of the 1st Duke of Warwick (Robert Dudley), having been the previous Lord High Admiral. The Royal Army remained mostly loyal, although several officers such as Thomas Fairfax and Henry Skippon began to consider answering Parliamentary commissions. Furthermore, armories near the Midlands began to refusing Royal summons to supply the army and setup a blockade for English forces in the North.

In December, Prince Edward Augustus was born and invested as the Prince of Wales immediately. Queen Elizabeth granted an audience to Robert, Duke of York amidst the celebrations, and the Duke of York received a commission as Captain General of the Royal Army and sent to regain control of the situation. Contemporary rumors of an illicit relationship between the Queen and the Duke did exist but were largely unfounded, most likely Parliamentary or Spanish propaganda. The third prince Alexander Titus, Duke of Exeter and the fourth prince James Tiberius, Duke of Clarence also obtained a commission.

* * *

_1641 AD/a.t.b. 1695 _\- The rebellion was quickly crushed within a few months by the Duke of York, and many hesitating officers such as Fairfax and Skippon (who had served under the Duke during the Continental campaigns) were quickly reined back in line. Skippon, who had sympathized with the Covenanters in Scotland and accepted a Parliamentary commission, was convinced that a chance for reconciliation with the King existed and hoped that the Duke would reform **Arthur II Constantine** for the better.

A settlement/pardon was recommended by the Duke to many Parliamentary adherents, including the ringleader Robert Devereaux, 3rd Earl of Essex, who was just an infant when his father was executed by **Elizabeth I **forty years earlier.

**Arthur II Constantine**, ecstatic of the victory was gracious enough to issue the pardon, and excited to emulate his grandfather, began plans for an expedition to Ireland to quell the small uprisings there. However, he suffered an accident with his horse, leaving him dead within days.

A regency council was setup for the infant king **Edward VII Augustus**, with Robert, Duke of York at its forefront. The Queen Henrietta was barred from any authority in court, with the role taken over by Queen Elizabeth, having risen to the top of female echelons at the court following the death of her mother-in-law Queen Dowager Anna (wife of **Henry IX**).

* * *

_1643 AD/a.t.b. 1697 - _The war on the Continent had continued, with a continued back and forth under the French and the Habsburgs. The final death of Gustav II Adolf ended the major Swedish offensive effort as the teenage king Karl X Georg focused on solidifying Swedish holdings and repairing Danish relations by marriage to a Danish Princess. This left the North German states such as Saxony and Brandenburg at a largely defensive situation while the French and the Dutch pushed from the west.

Robert Tudor, 1st Duke of York dies of illness. The Duke was remembered in his youth as a fiery and energetic young man who matured into a sensible commander and politician. However his confined treatment under his elder brother's reign left him a disillusioned and solemn man. But of course, he is still best remembered for his *somewhat* unrequited love for Queen Elizabeth, remaining unmarried for his whole life, and came forward using his profound influence in the country to support the Tudor Kingship for her infant grandson when all seemed lost.

His illegitimate son, Albert Adolphus Fitzyork was created the _Earl of March_, and married to Mary Blackadder, daughter of Earl Alexander Fletcher Blackadder, now one of the largest landholder in Scotland and Northern England.

The regency falls in the hands of Prince Alexander Titus, Duke of Exeter, who had gained some prestige in serving under his uncle in the Parliamentary Wars, as well as his capable administrative capabilities.

* * *

_1644 AD/a.t.b. 1698 - _The New World colonies of England had largely remained undisturbed from domestic situations. The expansion of the South American colonies had ran into conflicts with the Spanish mostly and the Portuguese colonial administration, although nominally under the Spanish, had been secretly assisting the English.

The North American colonies however had became more antagonized with the neighboring Native tribes, with some in an alliance with the English and others outright declared war. However, the presence of the European diseases such as small pox in addition to the weapon difference had effectively crippled the Natives' capability in launching an effective campaign against the European settlers.

Queen Elizabeth died in September, entrusting the government of her grandson to her third (and now eldest surviving) son Alexander Titus.

The Portuguese began a revolt under Duke Joao (John) of Braganza against Philip III of Spain's rule. While rapidly successful, the Duke was quickly captured and executed along with his immediate family after a mishap. The Portuguese quickly regrouped under Jorge (George) de Lencastre, Duke of Aveiro, direct descendant of King Joao II through his illegitimate son Jorge, Duke of Coimbra. He was quickly proclaimed as King Jorge I of Portugal as "_the Restorer_" of the new Aveiro dynasty.

* * *

_1645 AD/a.t.b. 1699_ \- The young **Edward VII Augustus** was found dead with foam around his mouth after his afternoon nap. The official autopsy record suggest a case of seizure although later Imperial records pin it as a poisoning attempt.

Under the succession law the new monarch of England and Scotland would have been his elder sister Princess Elizabeth Augusta. However, several Parliamentary remnants had supported the Puritanical Prince Alexander Titus, quickly drafting a new succession act under an emergency session without all the MP's, disbarring the Princess from the line of succession.

Thus the prince was officially crowned as **Alexander I (and IV) Titus of England and Scotland**, with his sickly son Henry Alexander as heir. Some of the Parliamentarian MPs had viewed this development as a distinct breach of Parliament's dignity to satisfy one prince's lust for power, and thus refused to ratified the act. The resulting breach within the Parliament created the _Alexandrian_ and the _Elizabethan _factions respectively.

Fearing for her safety, several nobles tried to escort Elizabeth Augusta to Scotland where Oliver Cromwell and Alexander Blackadder (dead by February) lead a largely independent realm after the death of James Graham. Along the road, the Princess' cousin, Prince Heinrich Arthur of the Palatinate (and Duke of Cumberland) died fighting the pursuing Alexandrian agents. The new King's two of three younger brothers (James Tiberius and Gawain Heraclitus) likewise proclaimed their support for the Princess.

In June, Prince Henry Alexander died after a life-time of sickness. As **Alexander I Titus **had no other son, under the new law his successor should be the now antagonistic James Tiberius, Duke of Clarence. Clarence had been steadily recruiting a new army and contacting officers in the Royal Army to the Elizabethan cause, thus **Alexander I Titus**' offers were met with deaf ears. Thus the offer went to the next brother, Richard Claudius the Duke of Hereford.

The Earl of Essex had gathered a substantial force for the new King and complemented by Philip Herbert, Earl of Pembroke (a previous staunch Royalist support of **Arthur I**). The Scottish Royal forces were under orders to stay put, with Algernon Percy, Earl of Northumberland's forces roaming the North in an attempt to prevent the Scots from coming.

In September, **Alexander I Titus** had felt secure enough to embark on a general expedition to the Midlands, with orders for Northumberland's army to siege York, a Elizabethan stronghold under the command of Henry Wessex, 5th Duke of Britannia. However, James Tiberius' army under the command of Henry Skippon put up a strong resistance against the Alexandrian army. This lasted until Richard Claudius arrested several Alexandrian MPs and had the Parliament declare **Alexander I Titus** a usurper. A new army was sent up from London to attack the usurper from behind, this combined with the sudden turncoat Thomas Fairfax, resulted in the capture of **Alexander I Titus.**

In the thick of the battle, James Tiberius lost a hand and became unconscious after a traumatic blow to the head from a firearms ricochet, yet Henry Skippon was able to clinch the victory of the battle with the assistance of Thomas Fairfax.

At York, the Elizabethans were relieved by an Anglo-Irish army sent by Lord Richard Boyle, son of the Earl of Cork who had pacified Ireland for the last two decades. Algernon Percy and Robert Devereaux were both executed for treason and their titles confiscated, as with other major participants of the usurpation under the orders of Prince Richard Claudius. **Alexander I Titus** was sent to the Tower as a prisoner, leading to the nickname of the "Tower King".

* * *

_1646 AD/a.t.b. 1700 - _Oliver Cromwell sends an acknowledgement of loyalty to the new Queen **Elizabeth II Augusta**, he steps down his position of Lord Lieutenant of Scotland before Richard Claudius could march north with his army. For that he was rewarded with the _Marquess__ of Glamoragan_, and settled in a large estate in his ancestral Huntingdonshire.

Other Royalist nobles were also rewarded, one notable being Henry Somerset to Marquess of Worcester (as well as the _Earldom of Anglesey_ for his heir). This created the line of the future Duke of Beauforts extant to this day, which constitute the last direct line of Plantagenets (albeit illegitimate) in the male-line. The other was Edward Stafford, the Earl of Stafford who was restored to the _Duke of Buckingham_. As the title was already given to Prince Gawain Heraclitus, he was exchanged with the _Duke of Richmond_ as a homage to his dead older brother Prince Lionel Cornelius. Furthermore, Albert Adolphus was rewarded as the _Duke of Gloucester_ for donating a substantial amount to the Elizabethan cause and recruiting many Scottish soldiers.

**Elizabeth II Augusta** quickly ascends to the throne under the new regency of Prince Richard Claudius, while her question of marriage soon became a point of discussion amongst London's political sphere, her young age prevented any factions from forcing their candidates of interest. However, commentators soon note an exceptional closeness between the young Queen and her younger cousin, Prince Arthur Aurelius of Hereford (son of Richard Claudius). Some had noted that their eventual marriage was a ploy used by the shrewd Richard Claudius to cement his hold onto the throne without actually taking it for himself.

In Europe, the renewed fighting had finally tired out all sides, with a decisive French victory at Dunkirk tipped the scale back to the Protestant Union. The resulting Peace of Westphalia mandated that all constituent states of the Holy Roman Empire ("Germany") could choose their own religion and diplomacy, a slight partitioning of Spanish Netherlands between the Dutch and French (leaving a very narrow strip of land) as well as the re-establishment of a reduced Protestant Palatinate. The Dutch was finally recognized by all Catholic nations as a sovereign entity after almost eighty years since their fight for independence.

Of course, this wasn't the end of all wars, as the Spanish-Portuguese struggle continued, and the Swedish hunger for conquests to all directions, as well as conflicts with their patrilineal cousins in Poland would still continue, and finally, the Dutch would seek vengeance on the English for their abandonment in their joint struggle. But at least for the time being, Europe seemed to be at peace right as England turned their eyes outwards once again.


	5. Table 1: The Tudor Line (1646)

**AN: Made some changes to grammar and sentence structure for the last chapter. Some of them sounded like I wrote them when my brain was a potato.**

**Oh to answer the question about the Chinese Emperor "Liezu", yes he was a Geass user who reigned from the 1580s - 1620. What happened was that the "Hua Empire" had formed in the late 900s, reached its maximum extent over the majority of East Asia in 1450s, then rapidly collapsed and disintegrated in the 1500s. This emperor supposed to be an Imperial Prince of the shattered Hua Dynasty that reunited the "greater" China in a period of 30 years.**

**Sorry this isn't a "real" chapter, I'm about 3/5th done the next one, busy with new job and grad school interviews, and now working from home. I'm sure some of you are under quarantine, please keep practicing social distancing, hope everyone stays safe during this time and keep washing your hands!**

**Some of the marriages in the below list are subject to change**

* * *

Table 1. The Tudor line from **Henry IX** to **Elizabeth II Augusta** (only includes named characters, Arthur I had a few more daughters), all dates are in the AD (a.t.b. minus 54) calendar.

**Henry IX "the Great Lion/Brave King Hal" of England** (b. 1570; d. 1625) m. Princess Anna of Sweden

===1a) **Arthur I "the Spider-King" of England and Scotland **(b. 1591; d. 1636) m. **Elizabeth I of Scotland**

=======1b) Princess Anne of England and Scotland (b. 1613) m. Edward Dudley, Duke of Warwick, had issue

=======2b) **Arthur II Constantine "the Merry" of England and Scotland** (b. 1614; d. 1641) m. Lady Henrietta Douglas

============1c) **Elizabeth II Augusta of England and Scotland **(b. 1637)

============2c) Prince Henry Augustus, Prince of Wales (b. 1639; d. 1639)

============3c) **Edward VII Augustus "Sucklin' Ned" of England and Scotland** (b. 1640; d. 1645)

=======3b) Prince Lionel Cornelius "the Desired", Duke of Richmond (b. 1616; d. 1640) m. Frederike of Orange

=======4b) **Alexander I Titus "the Tower King" of England and Scotland (disputed) **(b. 1617; d. 1652) m. Lady Susan Herbert

============4c) Prince Henry Alexander, Prince of Wales (disputed) (b. 1641; d. 1645)

=======5b) Prince James Tiberius, Duke of Clarence (b. 1618) m. ?

=======6b) Prince Richard Claudius "Wizard Dick", Duke of Hereford (b. 1618) m. Lady Eleanor Wessex

============5c) Prince Arthur Aurelius, Earl of Pembroke (later Duke of Cambridge) (b. 1639)

============6c) Prince Edgar Claudius, Earl of Devon (b. 1642; d. 1647)

=======7b) Prince Gawain Heraclitus, Duke of Richmond (previously of Buckingham) (b. 1621)

=======8b) Princess Margaret Henrietta, Princess of Orange (b. 1623) m. William II, Prince of Orange

=======9b) Prince Percival Aurelius, Duke of Cambridge (b. 1626; d. 1626)

===2a) Princess Elizabeth Anna, Electress Palantine (b. 1594) m. Friedrich V, Elector Palatine

=======10b) Friedrich VI Heinrich, Elector Palatine

=======11b) Prince Heinrich Arthur of the Palatine, Duke of Cumberland (b. 1617; d. 1645)

=======12b) Prince Maurice Rupert of the Palatine, Earl of Kendal (b. 1620)

===3a) Prince Robert "the Leopard/the Young Lion/Ironarms Rob", Duke of York (b. 1596; d. 1643), died unmarried

=======13b) Albert Adolphus Fitzyork "the Navigator/Blackadder", Duke of Gloucester (b. 1622) m. Lady Mary Blackadder

===4a) Prince John Gustav, Duke of Clarence (b. 1599; d. 1613), died unmarried without issue

===5a) Princess Sophia (b. 1601), m. ?


End file.
